Hide Your Love Away
by gwenn0
Summary: Young Galahad falls in love for the first time, and he won't hear the end of it from his brothers in arms. OneShot. R&R.


_Title:_ Hide Your Love Away  
_Word Count_: 1128  
_Summary_: Young Galahad falls in love for the first time - and he won't hear the end of it from his brothers in arms.  
_Disclaimer_: I own nothing or no one. Lancelot and Galahad follow me everywhere because they want. I'm not forcing them to anything!  
_A/N_: English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find! Any feedback is welcome, so please, let me know what do you think!

This one is dedicated to **Calliann** with love, and inspired by her Priestess of Avalon (especially by Galahad/Shireen's fluff moments). Oh, and she also beta-ed this one for me! Isn't she an angel?

* * *

After a long journey to escort supplies coming from another fort, the young group of Sarmatian Knights, under Arthur Castus command, were back to Hadrian's Wall, sitting at their usual table at the tavern and making their usual noise with their drinking games. From the corner of his eye, Tristan saw the door of the tavern opening, and he poked Lancelot on the shoulder. The dark knight looked to where the scout was pointing, and both men turned their faces to Galahad. Lancelot cleared his throat, getting the attention of all the knights, and gave Galahad a wide grin, tilting his head towards the door. All the knights started to grin and watched in amusement as Galahad turned red and ran away through the back door just as Lady Niara entered the tavern through the front door. The table busted with laughter at the silliness of the sixteen year-old boy.

Stopping outside the tavern, Galahad could still hear the laughs of his friends, and he took a deep breath. He knew he was being silly, but he didn't know how to avoid it. Every time he saw Lady Niara, he couldn't help but act like a fool - and blush. Galahad hated that he could turn bright red faster than Tristan could say "Woads". Lady Niara was the fifteen year-old daughter of a rich British merchant, who recently had moved to Hadrian's Wall. And she was beautiful. She had long waved dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and an aura of serenity and fragility around her that made Galahad want to be her knight in shining armor forever.

Leaning on the wall, he remembered the first time he saw her. She was wearing a light blue dress, her hair loosed over her shoulders. She was so beautiful that it made his heart stop. He felt breathless, with butterflies in his stomach and as if the world were spinning around him. All those feelings and sensations were so weird to a boy used only to fighting and death that Galahad thought he was sick. Actually, he had thought he was dying, so he ran straight to Dagonet, just to see the smile on the older man's face when he told Galahad that _love_ wasn't exactly a deadly disease. Galahad was glad he had a patient and discreet friend like Dagonet to explain to him the "things of life", as Dagonet had called. He just wasn't glad for the fact that Bors had overheard the whole conversation and spread the news around to the other knights: the puppy was in love for the first time. After that, there wasn't a single day when he didn't have to hear a joke or a comment about it. During the whole journey, the knights had kept their good mood by using Galahad as target for all their jokes. When Tristan and Lancelot found out about Galahad's blushing problem, things became even worse. Those two were good friends, and Lancelot had even talked to Galahad about girls, giving him some advice, but they knew how to turn one's life into hell if they want to.

Running a hand over his face, he felt his beard. During the journey, Gawain had suggested that Galahad let his beard grow, to hide his blushing cheeks from his fellow knights, but it was too late – Bors was already calling him _blushing boy_. With a sigh, Galahad started to walk back to his room when he felt the first drops of rain. Soon the rain was falling harder, and Galahad started to run. He realized he was soaked as he turned a corner and bumped into someone. Galahad looked down to see Lady Niara right there, in his arms. Immediately, he closed his eyes, feeling the blushing growing on his face and the butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know what to do or what to say; as soon as she noticed his blushing she would laugh at him, and he would have lost the only chance he ever had to talk to her.

When he opened his eyes again, Lady Niara's dark eyes were looking intensely to his blue ones. Her dress was soaked, the same blue dress she had on the day he first saw her. Though he didn't know what to say or what to do, Galahad gathered all his courage, and decided to say something.

"My Lady, your soaked…"

Galahad slapped himself mentally. Couldn't he think of something better to say? Now she would definitely think he was an idiot.

"So are you, brave Sir."

Galahad blushed even more. Her voice was so soft, so sweet. She kept looking straight into his eyes, as if she wasn't noticing his red cheeks at all, and Galahad felt more confident.

"Yes, we're both soaked! Shall we look for a drier place, My Lady?"

"Niara. My name is Niara. You don't need to call me Lady, Sir Galahad."

Galahad's heart stopped when he heard her saying those words. She knew his name!

"I won't call you Lady if you don't call me Sir. Agreed?

"Agreed, Galahad."

Every time Niara said his name, Galahad felt warmer. Suddenly, his name was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. But the rain was still falling.

"Well, now that we have an agreement, may I escort you to your home?"

Galahad offered his hand to her with a smile and Niara took it, smiling back at him. They started to walk fast through the rain, chatting and exchanging looks and smiles. When they passed in front of the tavern, they heard the other knights laughing and calling Galahad's name, teasing the young knight. Galahad turned to Niara, but before he could say anything, she winked at him and started to run. With a smile in his face, Galahad ran after her, and the knights watched in amusement as their younger brother played happily in the rain with a lovely girl.

Galahad forgot about the rest of the world; in that moment, in his world, there was only Niara, and he needed nothing else to be happy. They didn't see the time passing as they chased each other, both enjoying their moment together. When he finally caught her, he embraced her by her waist and brought her close to him. She reached a hand and touched his face, running from his beard to his hair. They locked eyes and she smiled; Galahad smiled back, leaning close to her. He closed his eyes and felt her warm, sweet lips. After what seemed like a welcome eternity, they broke apart, both breathless. They locked eyes again, Galahad wide smile reaching his ears, his cheeks red. She smiled back at him and ran a hand through his beard, whispering into his ear.

"My blushing knight!"

* * *

Yes, after a looong break, I'm back!  
This note is just to let you know about the title... If you thought about the Beatles' song, cookies for you! I was listening to Eddie Vedder's version of this song and it seemed a perfect soundtrack to this story!

I hope you had enjoyed this piece. Please, let me know what do you think!


End file.
